Alem da Honra
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: A batalha das doze casas não acaba com a morte de Athena. Mesmo tendo recebido uma proposta da vida eterna, os cavaleiros decidem abandonar laços, títulos e honra em prol de uma missão suicida, na qual os sentimentos devem ser contidos mesmo que isso custe seus nomes e a morte de seus companheiros


_Ola pessoal!_

_Vindo aqui com essa nova fic, não me matem pelo atraso no "Segredo das Rosas", vou dar as desculpas e acreditem se quiser, mas peço que acreditem *.*_

_Com as festas, o amigo secreto da pagina do facebook e com uma viagem de 8 dias em Goias, sou de SP, eu me enrolei um pouco._

_Essa fic eu escrevo ainda em nome do amigo secreto, porem não para o meu, visto que já postei, mas sim para uma escritora que tive o prazer de ler algumas fics e que agora homenageio._

_Mesmo que seu amigo secreto tenha dado no pé, fica triste não, eu lembrei de você e adorei escrever essa fic, mesmo que a maior parte seja uma releitura baseada nas emoções dos personagens._

_Ao que interessa, espero que goste DANDA_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Capitulo Único**_

_A lua pálida era testemunha do que havia acabado de ocorrer, a exclamação de Athena havia sido elevada ao céu e finalmente o combate entre renegados e dourados tinha fim._

_Do meio dos destroços Mu era o primeiro a conseguir emergir, estava claramente ferido, todavia sua armadura dourada o havia poupado dos domínios de Hades._

_Áries terminava de se por em pé e nem precisa chamar pelos aliados, pois logo atrás eram Milo e Aiolia que surgiam tão feridos quanto o próprio carneiro dourado._

_- Vocês dois estão bem? – questionou o pupilo de Shion._

_- Sim estamos bem – respondeu Escorpião._

_Por sua vez, Leão deixava que os olhos corressem pelos destroços do templo de Virgem, ele buscava sinais dos cavaleiros de bronze, não queria acreditar que tivessem sido sacrificados._

_- Onde estão Seiya e os outros – perguntou o defensor da primeira casa._

_- Não os vejo – respondeu o leonino._

_- Será que eles morreram debaixo dos escombros da casa de Virgem? – era Milo quem lançava nova questão a conversa._

_Mu olhava para o local e enfim encontrava uma pista, abaixando-se ele deixou que a mão tocasse um pedaço de tecido, memórias voltaram a sua mente, lembranças da coragem desses cavaleiros, de quando conheceu cada um deles._

_- Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, vocês não podem morrer, não agora, a verdadeira batalha esta para começar a partir desse momento – o guardião de Áries dizia tentando conter as lágrimas._

_O defensor do primeiro dos doze templos ainda se lamentava quando os três ouviram algo, a possibilidade de rever algum dos cavaleiros de bronze encheu seus peitos de esperança, todavia do meio dos escombros era um braço trajando uma sapuris que surgia._

_- Saga! – exclamou Leão._

_Era o antigo cavaleiro de Gêmeos a sair, ele estava claramente em seu limite, o peito arfava, a respiração era pesada e rápida, um desesperado combate dos pulmões em busca de ar._

_- Você é muito persistente, por que não morreu ainda? – Milo perguntou fechando seu semblante._

_O Escorpiano olhava fixamente para o outro, era como se seu olhar fosse capaz de paralisar as presa, a unha do indicador esquerdo crescia e o traidor sabia que isso significava, era o momento em que o escorpião acertava o ferrão da morte em seus oponentes._

_- Essa luta em que o Seiya e os outros arriscaram suas vidas, não tenho outra opção a não ser termina-la._

_Milo elevava seu cosmo, a energia dourada recobria o seu corpo enquanto que o brilho incandescente da agulha escarlate tomava forma em seu indicador. Saga por sua vez arfava desesperado, não podia permitir que tudo acabasse ali, todo o orgulho jogado fora, a vida dos companheiros que se foram e dos que ali ainda estavam tudo poderia lhe ser tirado quando fosse chegado o momento, mas ainda não era hora, não podia ser. _

_- MORRA – bradou o defensor da oitava casa._

_O vermelho escarlate tomou a ponta do indicador e estava para ser disparado, todavia no ultimo segundo uma voz interveio pelo cavaleiro renegado._

_- Por favor, espere – disse Athena diretamente ao cosmo dos que ali estavam._

_- Ahhhnnnnnn... Esta voz é... – balbuciava Milo._

_- ATHENA! – exclamaram os três dourados._

_O desespero havia abrandado em sua alma, mesmo que esta derramasse lagrimas de sangue, mesmo que sacrifícios tivessem sido feitos, que todo o orgulho e a honra tivessem sido jogados fora, enfim sua verdadeira missão estaria concluída, enfim teria uma chance de chegar até Athena, mesmo que isso custasse o resto da vida temporária que Hades lhe havia cedido._

"_Athena, por quê?" – questionou-se o guardião da quinta casa._

_O espanto ante a ordem da Deusa era quase que unanime, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam sem reação, o único a estar aparentemente impassível era Saga, que concentrava o resto de sua vida para tentar escapar dali e correr rumo ao templo de Athena._

_- Milo, Mu, Aiolia. Já não devem mais atacar Saga e os outros, por favor, tragam o três imediatamente ao templo de Athena._

_- Não podemos fazer isso, todos eles vieram com o propósito de tomar-lhe a vida – disse Milo desesperado com o que lhe era ordenado._

_- Não deve se preocupar, devo falar com Saga pessoalmente, não temos tempo, vocês entenderam. Tragam eles imediatamente a minha presença._

_- Athena – murmurou Escorpião sentindo que algo ruim estava por vir._

_- Por que Athena teria tomado essa decisão? No que estaria pensando? – questionou Leão._

_- De qualquer forma não podemos ir contra sua vontade. Não temos outra alternativa – Mu respondia sem saber realmente o que fazer._

_Ao perceber o que ocorria, Saga se permitiu relaxar, devi agora usar suas forças para permanecer em sua semi vida._

_- Levem-nos até Athena – ele disse ao cosmo dos ex companheiros._

_Seus olhos subiram aquele que se aproximava dele, o geminiano via o olhar furioso do cavaleiro de ouro a sua frente e sabia que jamais seria perdoado, nem ele, nem nenhum de seus companheiros de invasão, todavia aquilo era algo que deveria ser feito._

_- Saga espero que compreenda, se tentar fazer alguma coisa não mostrarei clemência._

_Após as palavras de Milo os três se uniram para buscar os dois renegados que faltavam, apesar da força e velocidade levou alguns minutos até que Camus e Shura estivessem fora dos escombros._

_- Vamos logo, não deixemos deixar Athena esperando – falou Mu._

_Aiolia se encarregou de pegar Camus, Milo ficou com Camus e por fim Mu pegou o braço de Saga e o apoiou junto a si, para que enfim a caminhada rumo ao ultimo os templos se iniciasse._

_- Aiolia, sobre Aiolos... – começou Shura._

_- Quieto – cortou o leonino._

_- Meus amigos... por que nos traíram? – questionou Milo mesmo sabendo que não haveria resposta._

_A cada passo dado o coração parecia se apertar mais, não só o de Saga que era o que estava mais a frente, mas o de todos os traidores que ali estavam. _

_- Enfim – balbuciou Saga ao ver o termino da escadaria._

_A estatua da amada Deusa estava ali à frente deles, enfim todos os sacrifícios valeriam apena, todo o esforço e lagrimas seriam recompensados. Eles finalmente poderiam dizer toda a verdade a Athena, independente do que Hades faria a eles após isso._

_Ao chegarem os cavaleiros de Ouro logo prestaram reverencia, apesar de não terem a menor ideia do que a Deusa pretendia, eles estavam certos de que mesmo mantendo o respeito à presença dela eles deveriam estar mais atentos do que nunca._

_- Athena, aqui esta o Saga como você pediu – falou o Ariano._

_- Estão praticamente mortos, o que poderão dizer – completou o defensor da quinta casa._

_Após tais palavras, sem a menor cortesia os dourados simplesmente deixavam que o corpo dos antigos companheiros fosse ao chão._

_- Permaneçam atentos – O guardião do primeiro templo recomendou aos outros pelo cosmo._

_Os olhos dele ardiam, os outros sentidos sequer eram sentidos, tanto corpo quanto alma estavam feridos, não havia mais sentido em viver, a única razão para ainda respirar era a necessidade de desabafa a ela, mesmo que ninguém os perdoasse, pelo Athena deveria saber as razões deles._

_- Anhanh – Saga gemia de dor._

_Por mais que tentasse o corpo não mais se movia, a visão inicialmente era turva, os olhos lutavam para manterem-se abertos, entretanto ao deixa-los recaírem sobre a Deusa o cosmo cálido dela o acolheu, retirando todo o peso, incertezas e dores de si._

_- Athena – o geminiano disse em sua mente._

_O ex-cavaleiro de Gêmeos jamais teria certeza de como, mas sua visão mesmo que quase perdida era pouco a pouco restaurada, os olhos deixavam a imagem da Deusa para se encherem de emoção ao verem a silhueta a seu lado, o homem que sempre quis ali, aquele que tanto mal seus punhos fizeram no passado, fosse justiça ou não, há 13 anos suas próprias mãos haviam selado o destino daquele homem, Kanon, seu irmão._

_- Kanon, de o objeto para o Saga – a Deusa disse com voz decidida._

_- Sim – disse o homem como se ensaiado._

_O antigo Dragão Marinho desceu os degraus, Para o irmão a ação pareceu durar uma eternidade, todavia por mais que desejasse dizer algo, que em se intimo os braços implorassem por abraçá-lo, sua missão ainda não estava concluída e, portanto deveria eliminar seus sentimentos. Suas reflexões logo foram abandonadas e substituídas por surpresa ao ver a caixa que o irmão segurava a sua frente._

_- Segure, Saga – o ex-marina disse sem encarar o gêmeo._

_O geminiano cerrava os dentes, ele não conseguia acreditar no que via, ele desejou por tanto tempo que o irmão estivesse ao lado de Athena, todavia o destino era irônico e nesse momento era ele quem estava do lado inimigo._

_- Kanon – o espectro balbuciou sem mais poder se conter._

_O antigo defensor de Poseidon virou o rosto, não podia encarar Saga, não que não fosse seu desejo, pelo contrario, porem se o fizesse iria denunciar o irmão aos espiões. Será que seu gêmeo não percebia, era impossível esconder dele, mesmo que a eternidade se consumisse ele sempre entenderia os sentimentos do outro e por isso seu próprio coração sangrava._

_As mãos de Saga permaneciam sobre a caixa, mesmo vendo que o irmão lhe dava as costas ele nada disse, assim como era esperado ele abriu a caixa e no mesmo instante sentiu o coração parar. No interior da mesma o objeto amaldiçoado repousava._

_- Isto é – o antigo Gêmeos começou, mas não conseguiu terminar._

_Ele não precisava terminar, e como se a Deusa já soubesse de cor o que dizer as duras palavras foram ditas, a cada simples letra era como se seu coração fosse atravessado. As imagens da noite em que tentou tomar-lhe a vida da Deusa e deu a ordem que extinguiu a existência de Aiolos pareciam retornar de forma abrasadora, sua mente estava para se extinguir, ele sentia que não iria resistir, mesmo que fosse descoberto ele não suportava mais._

_- Athena! – exclamou Aiolia._

_- Por que vieram com essa arma tão desprezível agora? – questionou Escorpião._

_- Milo, Aiolia. Esta tudo bem, Mu, você entende não é mesmo? – A Deusa perguntou percebendo a tristeza que assolava Áries._

_As mãos do ex-defensor da terceira casa tremiam, ele retirava lentamente o conteúdo da caixa. A adaga dourada capaz de matar Deuses, o objeto brilhava em sua mão enquanto que em sua mente duvidas cresciam._

"_Por que isso agora?" – inquiriu mentalmente o cavaleiro._

_- E você Saga, não entendeu ainda? Você deve tomar a minha vida com esse punhal – a Deusa disse firmemente._

_- Mas.. – Gêmeos tentou argumentar._

_- Não tenha duvidas Saga, acabe logo com a minha vida e então dessa maneira vocês se livraram da dor e da agonia e já não carregaram mais esse fardo._

_O cavaleiro não podia encarar Saori, as palavras dela tocavam fundo em seu ser, contudo ele jamais atentaria contra a vida dela novamente, seu coração ainda era cheio de remorso por te-lo feito uma vez, mas agora era diferente, mesmo que Hades lhe tomasse a vida sua missão estaria completa em instantes._

_- Athena...você...você..._

_- Saga – ela disse apertando o punhal entre as mãos._

_A adaga foi puxada junto a sua mão, cada centímetro que a mesma se aproximava do pescoço da Deusa parecia com um pontada em seu peito. Pela segunda vez ele estaria utilizando aquela arma contra a vida da Deusa, ele sabia que era o desejo dela, todavia hesitou, entretanto isso de nada valeu já que era a própria Deusa quem puxava o mortífero objeto._

_A carne era lentamente transpassada e logo o sangue corria quente, ele não podia continuar e suas mãos sabiam disso, soltando à arma a mesma foi ao chão assim que os dedos de Athena perderam a força para segura-la._

_- ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou o geminiano tentando alcança-la._

_O choque da cena não ocorria apenas com o antigo cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas principalmente com os cavaleiros de ouro restantes. No momento em que o corpo de Saori foi ao chão Milo se descontrolou._

_- O que vocês fizeram a Athena, seus traidores, o que fizeram a Deusa que deveriam proteger?_

_Erguendo Camus pelo pescoço o escorpiano parecia fora de si. O aquariano não tinha forças para evitar nada e apenas tentava buscar ar em meio ao aperto que recebia na garganta._

_Inicialmente Aiolia havia ficado em estado de choque, não sabia ao certo como reagir aquilo. Afinal por que Athena teve de tirar a própria vida, estava nebuloso no começo, porem não levou muito tempo para que aquela ideia se formasse. Era tudo culpa daqueles que eles trouxeram para o templo da Deusa._

_- Morra, Shura – o leonino disse com os olhos inundados de raiva._

_O punho se ergueu e a energia dourada o tomou. Toda sua tristeza iria desaparecer, sim ele tinha certeza que quando Shura morresse seu coração iria se calar. Um coração que gritava desesperado já faziam mais de dezessete anos, desde a noite em que o capricorniano havia ceifado a vida de seu irmão._

_- Lightning Bo...(Capsula do Po...)_

_Antes que o ataque fosse disparado uma mão pousou sobre a sua. No momento inicial ele quis voltar o golpe contra aquele que o detinha, entretanto ao cruzar os olhos com os de Mu ele repensou em sua ação._

_- O que esta fazendo, Mu?_

_- Já chega disso, Aiolia._

_- Você não entende não é? Enquanto eles viverem o mundo não terá paz. Saga, Shura e ate mesmo Camus que se deixou corromper pelos dois. Desde a traição contra o meu irmão, desde aquele dia eles veem espalhando o mal pelo santuário._

_- Você sabe o peso dessas palavras, Leão?_

_- O que quer dizer, Áries?_

_A troca de palavras onde eles fresavam seus títulos era suficiente para fazer qualquer um entender à seriedade da situação. Milo por sua vez já havia soltado Camus, no atual momento ele estava caído de joelhos sobre o sangue da Deusa encarando a face dela._

"_Você parece tão tranquila, Athena, custa acreditar que esteja morta"._

_- Esses homens... – começou o guardião da primeira casa, mas logo se calou._

_O escorpiano virou a cabeça na direção dos dois e se pos a ouvir. Parecia que era exatamente aquilo que o outro esperava._

_- Eles não são os vilões aqui, pelo contrario ... – iniciou novamente o carneiro dourado, mas foi cortado._

_- Mu tem razão, Aiolia, nós... – antes que Shura terminasse ele foi interrompido._

_- __Já disse para se calar__ – o leonino bradou acertando um chute no estomago do outro._

_Shura girava no ar e caia de cabeça no chão, ele sabia que o leonino estava errado, todavia não poderia culpa-lo afinal não era apenas a dor pela morte de Shaka e Athena que estavam sendo descarregada naquele chute._

_- Aiolia, pare, você esta cometendo um terrível erro._

_- Erro, como posso estar errado em castigar aqueles que vieram e forçaram Athena a se matar, me responda, Mu._

_- Ele esta certo, não há perdão, não deve haver misericórdia para com esses traidores._

_As ultimas palavras vinham de Milo, que finalmente se levantava e se punha ao lado do leonino na disputa de argumentos. Os três renegados por sua vez não faziam muito, afinal suas forças ainda estavam no limite._

"_Ouça-nos, Aiolia" – Saga disse diretamente ao cosmo do dourado._

_- Saga, se continuar a falar terá o mesmo fim que o outro traidor._

_Por que era tão difícil de fazê-lo entender, não que ele acreditasse que um dia seria perdoado, mas pelo menos gostaria de fazer com que os que ali estavam entendessem._

_- Eles não são traidores – disse Mu._

_Aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito que nenhum dos que ali estavam pode ignorar, os renegados arregalaram os olhos, mesmo os que já não podiam enxergar, enquanto que os cavaleiros de Ouro ficavam estáticos._

_- Foi isso que Athena quis dizer, também Shaka, ambos perceberam e por fim eu acabei por perceber também._

_Camus tentava erguer as mãos para deter o ariano, era o único que ainda podia ouvir, todavia não haviam mais forças em seu corpo para isso, o maximo que pode fazer foi assistir ao que se seguia._

_- O verdadeiro motivo deles era outro, algo que talvez apenas o meu mestre saiba, contudo a vida de Athena ou de qualquer um de nós nunca foi algo desejado por eles._

"_Mande-o parar, Saga" – o Aquariano disse para o cosmo do outro._

_- PARE, MU._

"_Não, Saga, já é hora de todos nós sabermos da verdade"._

_- Você não percebe, não podemos seguir conforme esse desejo._

_Lagrimas caiam dos olhos do Geminiano, não havia mais como esconder a dor, mesmo que isso custasse à própria vida dele, a morte de Athena havia abalado demais seu emocional._

_- Tudo que fizemos foi para evitar isso, para que Athena não fosse morta, mas e agora? __DIGA-ME SHION, e agora o que podemos fazer? – gritou Saga._

_- Saga! – __exclamaram juntos Leão e Escorpião._

_- Vender a nossa honra, a nossa alma, tudo em nós foi à coisa mais difícil que já fizemos, vejam Shura e Camus e me digam se não conseguem enxergar isso._

_Os dois dourados se viravam para aqueles que vestiam trajes negros, sim eles agora podiam ver, somente quando seus corações foram tocados que realmente deixaram de ser cegos._

_- Todos nós sem exceção, nenhum se renderia as ofertas do rei o submundo, porem Shion nos disse que isso era necessário para que Athena não fosse morta, mas e agora? Qual a razão da nossa missão?_

"_Acalme-se, Saga, tenho certeza que o mestre Shion deve ter suas razões para não ter intervido, afinal posso sentir seu cosmo ardendo da mesma forma"._

_- Também o sinto, Shura, mas mesmo assim, não há razões que nos façam continuar. Athena..._

_- Ouçam todos, essas são as minhas palavras, eu Shion de Áries, mestre do Santuário lhes direi agora o que devem fazer._

_Tanto os dourados quanto os renegados pararam para ouvir o homem que fora o Grande Mestre._

_- O sagrado corpo de Athena deve ficar onde esta. Saga, Camus e Shura devem pegar um lençol e levar um falso corpo para o castelo de Hades, para que nossa missão pareça concluída aos olhos deles. Os outros, Mu,Aiolia e Milo, vocês devem ir ao castelo de Hades e destruir o mesmo._

_- E por que devemos seguir suas ordens? – questionou Milo._

_- Por que tudo que fizemos, toda dor humilhação e orgulho que jogamos fora, tudo isso foi para que a armadura de Athena fosse revivida, por isso não aceitarei que vocês discutam._

_As palavras eram ditas de forma concisa, os renegados ainda não acreditavam que o antigo Mestre tivesse revelado os planos porem seus corpos já possuíam fora para se porem de pé._

_- Espere um pouco, Camus – disse o escorpiano de costas._

_As lagrimas caiam em abundancia do rosto de Escorpião, Camus um de seus amigos entre os dourados, um homem que ele admirava, aquele homem havia sofrido por suas mãos. Não havia como encara-lo, o cavaleiro sentia vergonha apenas de deixar que os olhos se encontrassem._

_- Deixe-me ajuda-lo, isso não ira reparar meus erros, mas ira aliviar meu coração, mesmo que isso seja egoísmo meu._

"_Milo" – exclamou mentalmente o ex-defensor de Aquário._

_- Venha meu amigo, mesmo que não me perdoe, permita que eu lhe ajude._

_- O mesmo vale para você, Shura, deixe-me ajuda-lo._

_- Aiolia...eu...sobre Aiolos... – o Capricorniano tentava falar, mas não conseguia._

_- Este é um assunto encerrado, perdoe o seu coração, perdoe a si mesmo, somos todos cavaleiros de Athena, portanto esqueça isso e juntos devemos seguir as ordens do Grande Mestre._

_Saga ainda não havia escutado a voz de Mu, mas sabia que seria ele a ajuda-lo, não porque fosse algo obvio, mas sim por que o irmão já havia abandonado o local._

"_Kanon"._

_Sim, o gêmeo sequer esperara para falar com ele, para por uma ultima vez lhe dar um terno abraço, antes que as garras da morte o açoitassem novamente, todavia não importava, afinal seu maior desejo estava concluído, enfim o irmão estava lutando por aquilo que deveria, estava em seu lugar e protegeria o mundo que ele tanto amou._

_- Vamos, Saga, Kanon esta se preparando para a batalha, ele preferiu não ter de dizer adeus._

_Sim, era ago típico do irmão, antes de se voltar para o mal, o antigo marina sempre fora assim, tinha essa mania de quando um dos dois saia de sumir para não precisar dar adeus._

"_Vamos, Mu"._

_Assim como ordenado o lençol foi trazido por Milo, e colocando o embrulho nos braços Saga observou os antigos companheiros uma ultima vez. A verdadeira batalha estava para começar e eles se despediam naquele momento, pois rumavam para o castelo de Hades, cada qual com sua missão._


End file.
